Red Stained
by Ella Scarlett
Summary: Zero's feelings take a 180 turn toward Yuuki. She becomes worried as he begins to change more and more. Does this have to do with the fact that Zero is becoming a Level E? And how does Kaname fit into all of this?
1. Author's Note

Hello Readers, well, I'm Ella, of course, and I haven't been posting cause I've been on a writing block but now I am back full force and am writing a new story, and this one is not a on-shot : D

So for all of you that asked for more of me, here it is to come.

Stay tooned and see what happens to our favorite vampires and favorite little perfect.


	2. Chatper 1 You'll See

"So what are we to do today, Zero?" asked Yuuki, the short brown headed perfect.

She was walking a few feet behind a taller boy, with silver head and his head towards the ground, a couple of minutes passed and he still hadn't answered his colleague.

Yuuki sped up and went in front of him yelling, "Zero, why do you NEVER answer me?"

As she said this he walked right into her and all you heard was "Ouft"

Zero was on the ground on top of Yuuki, and made no movement to , the look he had as he starred at Yuuki had her shaking, but she couldn't figure out if these shivers were good or not.

After a few seconds, she decided that she liked them, and all of a sudden she looked up at Zero's amethyst eyes and saw him inching closer and closer to her face, Yuuki was going into a panic wondering what was going to happen next. What happened next is not what she expected. Zero pressed his lips to her and nipped at her bottom and as he did this, he nipped too hard and her blood came rushing into his mouth, and caused his hunger to rise. He licked at the blood, but he was so gentle with her, just as he always was, and this made Yuuki blush as she remembered all the times he had fed from her.

'_He is always so gentle, like he will break me, and he never takes a lot. Why is he so gentle when he is so angry, and usually so mean and harsh?_'

Yuuki pondered over this and never even noticed how Zero's tongue had crept into her mouth and was now massaging her tongue with his, she gasped and he then chuckled softly, after a few minutes of them battling over who would win this kiss, they pulled away. Zero grinned as he looked down at her swollen lips and rosy cheeks.

"That's what I wanted to do," replied the older perfect as he stood up and brushed himself off.

All Yuuki could do was gasp at this sudden turn in behavior. Even as he extended his hand for her to grasp and pull her up, she was over whelmed.

"What.... what was that, Zero?"

"Well, that, Yuuki, was a kiss." he replied with a laugh.

She turned red again, and he decided that he quite liked the way the color stained her cheeks and with this, he leaned down and stole another kiss from her.

He chuckled when he pulled back, and said "That was also a kiss"

The look on her face was priceless.

" I know what a kiss is Kirriuy Zero! My question was meant to be taken as asking what was the kiss for, and why did it happen?"

"You know, You're kinda cute when you're mad, Cross"

"Don't change the subject, Mister."

"Well..." he said as he turned his back to her and starting walking back towards the academy. "That was meant to be a message, Yuuki."

"What do you mean?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

Over his shoulder he shouted "You'll see," and sent a wink of his beautiful eyes her way.

Yuuki stood there, confused and angry, but happy and feeling this weird flutter in her stomach. This was all too confusing to her. She decided to go back to the academy and take a long hot bath and ponder over what happened and what he meant by **_"You'll see"_**

* * *

Well here is Chapter 1 as requested to be by a friend.  
I know it might suck, I haven't written in a bit and I wrote this fairly early in the rain, in the cold van without a heat and I was freezing but I had to get this done.  
So even with my best friend criticizing the goodness of a VK fanfiction, I will get back to writing the second chapter tomorrow night : )  
Later everyone *waves*

- Ella Scarlett


End file.
